First Impressions
by klaine-supermegafoxyawesomehot
Summary: Kurt and Blaine, meeting for the first time...over and over? Read and review! If you like my writing please submit a prompt for me to write! Love!
1. At The Club

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for reading my first attempt at a fan fiction! Also, could you please review to tell me how to get better in my writing? **

**Another note, if you guys have any prompts, and you like my writing, send it to me and I'll write it up and post it! But if you could please tell me what episode its from and it needs to fit with Kurt and Blaine meeting for the first time, be creative!...thanks!**

Kurt was excited. He had never been to a club, and he had never intended to. That is, until he told Mercedes this, she just about dragged him to her car. Now, thirty minutes later, Kurt was sitting outside Somewhere In Time, one of the only clubs in Lima.

"I know its not your scene, but I better see you enjoy yourself white boy." Mercedes said, a smile dominating her face.

Kurt smiled at his best friend as they exited the car to get in the monstrous waiting line. Mercedes was explaining to Kurt the do's and don'ts of clubbing, such as, don't take drinks from strangers, and if asked to smell something, don't. Until she got a call. Kurt, having exchanged many calls with the diva himself, knew it would be a while.

So, he popped his headphones in and decided on the CD Lauren had made for him after she scrolled through his iPod and sneered in disgust. Kurt had tried to defend himself, before being quieted by her menacing glare, "Just shut up, and load this on there Hummel, and don't give me any back talk!" She added as his mouth opened to argue.

Due to Lauren's ability to scare the wits out of him, Kurt had downloaded the CD promptly after school that day. He hadn't intended on touching it, perfectly content with his Julie Andrews, but he caved this time considering the music he already heard pulsating out the doors of the club. Clicking play on the first song, he listened for a few moments. Annoyed with the music's constant repetitive lyrics, he switched over to For Good from Wicked.

Mercedes nudged him as they approached the doors, and with it being under 21 night, the shifty bouncer let them in without a second glance. As soon as they stepped through the door, Kurt's eyes glazed over as he spotted the most beautiful boy he had ever seen singing on stage. Kurt stood watching him, feeling more than a little bit creepy, as the unknown beauty left the stage and walked to the bar.

He was so caught up with the boy he hadn't realized Mercedes was already on the dance floor. Catching her eye, he motioned to the bar, and seeing her nod, took off.

'Oh wow, I love his hair.' Kurt thought, staring at the stranger's brown curly hair as he walked over and seated himself next to him. He had just sat down when the boy turned his was and caught him staring.

Kurt felt his face burn with a blush as the boy extended his hand, "Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson, and you are?"

Kurt realized the lump in his throat a second to late as the greeting he tried to say came out as a strangled whisper. Blushing furiously by now, he cleared his throat, "Sorry. Hi, I'm Kurt." he said, taking in Blaine's slight chuckle at his nervousness. 'Oh my god, his laugh is adorable. Oh, he's talking to me.'

"Ah, I love this song!" Blaine said as Lady Gaga's Marry The Night came on, "Care to dance?" he exclaimed, extending his hand.

Kurt sat there for a second weighting the good against the bad, before saying, "Absolutely."

They hit the floor as the song was still in the slow section, dancing in a slow circle, a bubble around them as they snuck this moment. There dancing increasing in tempo as the chorus broke in. Kurt realized both he and Blaine were singing along, not missing a lyric, so as the chorus started again, he grabbed Blaine's hands and spun him around while belting out the lyrics, blushing as he said the word love. While the chorus played the last time, Blaine started doing the dances from the music video, causing a lot of giggles and clapping from Kurt.

As the song ended, Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him off the floor, Kurt catching a approving look from Mercedes, "That was amazing!" Blaine said, flashing a big smile.

Kurt, caught up in a the excitement said, "Your amazing." he smacked his hands over his mouth a moment to late. Seeing Blaine's expression, confused, worried, and yet elated, Kurt tried to apologize, "Oh my god, Blaine I'm so sorry! I just was so exhilarated from dancing and i wasn't thinking and-" Kurt was forced to stop talking as Blaine planted a kiss on his lips, "Kurt, please dance with me some more." Kurt hastily agreed, "All night long."


	2. Masquerade

**Hey guys, thanks so much for reading and reviewing my first fan fiction! It really made me smile at 1:57 AM, I am normally awake anyways, and I was so happy to get that first email that so and so reviewed my story! So keep reviewing and I'm still waiting on those prompts. :)**

"Finn!" Kurt whined,

"Your going, get over it." Finn snapped back at Kurt's whimpering.

Somehow, Rachel had persuade Finn to go to this Masquerade Ball at Dalton Academy, home of the Warblers, one of the New Directions' rival schools in the upcoming Sectionals. Normally, Kurt would take any chance to get dressed up and go out, but not this time. Due to his trip up to Dalton a few weeks ago, he had gone at Rachel's request, not to spy...to observe the competition...secretly.

He had walked in the front door, and surveyed the fine decor in the place. It looked really classy, like somewhere Kurt would like to hang out. Walking towards the left side of the grand staircase, Kurt heard feet trampling, like the sound before a stampede. About a dozen of the best looking High School boys Kurt had ever seen, each in this cute looking blazer, turned the corner on to the staircase, trampling each other to get down first. Stopping, Kurt looked each one up and down, seeing a lot he liked, but his gaze caught and held a boy about his age with gelled over hair. The boy turned his head and looked at Kurt for a second, and Kurt drew in a sharp breath.

'His eyes.' he thought, 'They are amazing.' Thinking about wanting to get lost in those dazzling eyes, he hadn't noticed the gavel wielding Asian boy sneaking up on him,

"Hey new kid! Wait...do you even go here?" The boy said, motioning at his lack of blazer. Kurt was formulating a excuse in his head when he noticed a Warbler button on the boy's blazer.

Kurt then abandoned all hope of a excuse and ran down the stairs and out the door, hearing a,

"I'm not that ugly am I?" out the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Hearing his name, Kurt's head snapped to attention and looked at his clock, "You only have twenty minutes to get ready!" Finn yelled down the hall from his room.<p>

Kurt mentally cursed himself for being so lost in thought. He hastily pulled on his cloths as he yelled a final plea down to Finn, "Do I really have to go?"

"Yes, now shut up and go get in my car, we need to pick up Rachel."

Surrendering the passenger seat to Rachel, she handed him a plain black mask with silver studs in it and a black feather at the end of each eye. Kurt was surprised, when Rachel had insisted on making his mask, he had expected glitter and dried glue, "Wow! Thanks Rachel, I love it!"

She shot him a knowing glance, smiling like a doofus, which make Kurt laugh, "I knew you would."

* * *

><p>Walking into Dalton, Rachel stifled a laugh remembering Kurt's recount of what happened, he turned and stared daggers at her until she shut up.<p>

"I'm gonna go scope out the school," Kurt said, "Be back later." Walking around, Kurt couldn't help but wonder if that boy was here. Ever since those eyes laid themselves upon Kurt, they had haunted his most pleasant dreams. Turning a corner, Kurt ran smack face into another boy, falling back on to the floor.

The boy looked dazed from the impact, but was still standing. He seemed to register Kurt on the floor before him,

"Oh my god, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" the boy said. Kurt didn't register what the boy had said, his head still swimming.

He lifted his eyes to level with the boy's face, only to have his heart jump out of his chest. It was the boy he saw on his non-spying adventure! He was sure of it, even though his hair was curly instead of gelled. Kurt would never forget those eyes. Seeing the worried look on the boy's face he said, "It's all good. I should have watched where I was going."

As he tried to stand up, he stumbled into the boy's arms, "Woah buddy, lets sit you back down." Kurt felt himself lowered onto a window seat, "I'm Blaine, in case you wanted to know." Kurt looked over at a sheepish looking Blaine,

"I'm Kurt." he said, extending his hand towards Blaine. As Blaine shook his hand, Kurt whispered,

" Is this what love feels like?" not realizing he had spoken he thoughts aloud, he stared at the shocked expression on Blaine's face, "What?" Kurt asked. His eyes widened as he realized his fault. Opening his mouth to apologize and trying to keep tears from falling, Kurt didn't realize what was happening until he could taste Blaine. A moan escaping his lips as he felt Blaine's tongue on his lower lip.

Blaine broke off then, whispering in Kurt's ear "I hope so."


	3. Sami

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in like two weeks. I hate when I favorite a story and then it never gets another post again. So I apologize. But with midterms and everything I haven't had as much time to myself as I would like. Anyways, enjoy!**

**P.S. I would love some prompts as to what to write next, so PM me or review with a idea!**

Blaine was absolutely positive of who he was and what he wanted to do with his life. Especially at moments like these. Up on stage, without the Warblers. He loved the Warblers, but he also coveted the stage for himself.

Finishing the final line from one of his favorite songs, Reflection from the Disney movie Mulan, he scanned the crowd,

"Anyone here named Sami?" he said into the microphone. Seeing a hand go up in the back he said, "Hey can you guys make way for Sami back there to make his way to the front?"

Awaiting his approach Blaine continued, "This song is by a awesome new artist named Darren Criss, its off of his EP, Human. Oh! And his brother is in a awesome band called Freelance Whales, go check them out!"

He finished as Sami made his way up the stage. "So I guess this song is pretty self explanatory, here we go."

_I've seen his face I've heard his name._

Blaine amended the song to sing to the beautiful stranger standing in front of him. He had brown hair which was styled up, and pale, smooth looking skin.

Continuing to sing, Blaine walked towards Sami, singing directly at him as he finished the last chorus, sticking a back stage pass into his hand.

Sami walked off the stage, his whole face consumed in one huge blush. Blaine thought it was totally adorable.

* * *

><p>After the show, Blaine waited in his dressing from for twenty agonizing minutes, until there was a knock on the door, "Yes?" he said, trying to resist flinging the door open.<p>

"It's Ku-, Sami. Can I come in?"

"Absolutely!" The door opened to reveal the boy he had sung to over a hour ago. Though this was the second time he had seen him, the boy still took Blaine's breath away.

Getting up and crossing the room, Blaine held out his hand, "Hi, sorry for being so impulsive and giving you the pass, but I just needed to formally meet you" Sami, blushing furiously, said,

"Well, since were confessing things, my name isn't Sami, it's Kurt. I don't know what came over me. Before I knew what was happening my hand was raised."

Blaine looked up at the taller boy, staring at him in wonder that he had found someone who can be compulsive like him. He must have looked upset, because Kurt hastily said,

"Blaine please don't hate me. I'm so so sorry." He continued to ramble on and announced that he was just going to leave.

The leaving part was the only thing that had registered with Blaine, who was still in awe of the boy. Realizing he didn't want him to go, Blaine grabbed onto his hand, pulling Kurt towards him until they were face to face. Looking up, Blaine said,

"Please don't leave, or be sorry. I think your amazing." At that, he slowly inched his face towards Kurt's, as if asking for permission. When their lips touched, he felt a fire burn in his stomach that confirmed what he had thought from the moment he laid eyes upon Kurt.

He had finally found his love.


	4. CD's and Deception

**Hey guys! A little shorter wait for this chapter. I'm trying to get better at uploading. Thanks for all the very kind reviews to my work. It's a real morale booster! As always, please leave a review and passably a prompt!**

"Alright, spill it." Mercedes demanded.

Kurt gave her his best puppy dog look, "What ever do you mean?"

Quinn backed her up, "Oh please! You've been going into that used CD place every day for two weeks. Whats the deal?" Kurt found himself blushing.

"Oh. My. God. It's a boy isn't it!" Rachel's eyes grew two sizes at this revelation. She had been wanting Kurt to have someone of his own for a while now. Sighing, Kurt settled down to tell the whole story,

"Well, it all began when Finn told me he accidentally stepped on my Ray of Light album. Naturally, I was devastated and didn't want to go buy it for full price. While I was out one day I saw a sign in a store front window that said, 'Used CD's' and I thought to myself, Why not?" Kurt stilled as he began his story, so insignificant to some, while it was the best day of his life.

* * *

><p>Bells twinkled a wondrous melody as I pushed the door open. Walking in a few steps to escape the bitter cold of Ohio's winter, I took in the room. Nice, comforting hues painted the walls, and the smell of scented candles filled the air. Not enough to assault your nose, but just enough to give the atmosphere a homey feel.<p>

Glancing briefly at the sales counter, I caught a glimpse of brown hair disappearing behind a curtain to another room. So I decided to look around for my CD.

Two hours and forty-seven CD's later, I approached the counter. Hefting up the now heavy plastic shopping basket, I reached out my hand to ring the attendance bell. Out walked a very dapper looking young man, wearing a "Want mp3's? Too bad, we only have CD's" shirt with the store logo embossed on the back.

"You ready to check out?" His voice brought me back to the surface, I had been staring at his face since he had walked out,

"Umm, yeah." I managed. Pulling out CD after CD, I put them in neat little stacks and pushed them towards him so he could scan them. "Wow, you sure do like your music. How many genres do you listen to?" the man said.

I had picked up some very diverse CD's. "Well, I find that music is like people. It all depends on what they are trying to say weather I like them or not." The guy just stared at me for a second before extending his hand,

"I'm Blaine." as I shook it I said, "I'm Kurt."

* * *

><p>"So there you go girls, love at first sight. You happy now?" Kurt said. Mercedes was the first to react,<p>

"Nooo! That can't be it!" Kurt smiled slightly,

"Mercedes, not everything can have a happy ending." She looked upset with his answer but accepted it. She started to turn away as Kurt's phone rang.

"Hmm, thats weird. Aren't we normally the only three who text you." Indicating to herself, Rachel, and Quinn.

"It's just my dad reminding me to drive safe." Still looking a little suspicious, Mercedes started chatting with the other girls about her escapades with Sam. Kurt looked down at his phone with a huge grin on his face,

_See you soon babe. We still on for that movie tomorrow?_

_-Blaine_

Typing back a quick conformation, Kurt thought, "Well, I will let them stay ignorant for now." They seem to enjoy forbidden love anyways."


	5. Homecomming

**Hey guys! To be brief, I hope you guys like this installment. Most likely I'm going to rewrite the first couple of these…For lack of anything else to do, and those should be up within the week, so keep checking back!**

* * *

><p>Kurt burst out of the sweaty gymnasium gulping in the clear, fresh air.<p>

Homecoming was a flop so far. He didn't have a date to begin with, and all of the other glee clubbers did! This came as no surprise, due to the number of kids who were out at Mckinley (See none), but it still hurt.

He huffed, walking past the couple making out on the stairs, and sat in the grass, soaking in the moon light. The past few weeks had been hard on him. With the SAT's coming up his teachers had been piling on the work, not to mention the fact that Karofsky continued to threaten him on a daily basis.

Kurt sighed as the fell to his back, looking up at the stars. He placed his hand on his chest and felt his heart beat in time to the pulsing music he could hear coming from inside. It was all so peaceful that he almost fell asleep. Almost.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"No baby please!" Kurt couldn't see the happy couple, but he could hear how much the boy didn't mean it. Kurt sighed in annoyance mourning his ruined moment, but sat up nevertheless, anxious to have the hottest gossip before the rest of the school.

"I told you not to touch me!" the girl yelled yet again, pulling her arm out of the boy's grasp, "Were done!" She got in her car and floored it, almost hitting him while peeling out.

"We can't be done if we never began!" He yelled after her with almost a sing song quality to his voice. He turned around with a huge smile on his face, and Kurt couldn't help but gasp.

The mystery boy was gorgeous.

With his curly brown hair and his so white it was painful to look at smile, he was as close to perfect that Kurt had ever seen. Kurt laid back down, afraid that if he looked at the perfect stranger for another second he might do something he would regret. He stared up at the stars, willing his heart to return to its normal pace.

His wish was almost granted, until he heard someone lie down next to him, shattering his veiled peacefulness, and kicking his heart into gear yet again. "Hello?" Kurt whispered, hoping it was Mercedes or someone else from glee.

"Hyia!" Kurt could tell from his cheery disposition that is was the mystery boy. Kurt scrunched his face in frustration, _Mystery boy sounds so stupid._ "May I inquire you name?"

Kurt blushed in spite of his efforts to remain neutral, "Kurt Hummel, and you?"

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt nodded even though Blaine couldn't see him, filing away his name for later use.

"That was quite a scene you caused. Your girlfriend?" Blaine snorted, "Not bloody likely! I'm gay." Kurt froze; astonished that ANYONE would mention their sexuality so openly in a place like Mckinley. "You got a problem with that?" Blaine asked, the slightest bit of hostility creeping into his voice.

Kurt giggled, throwing Blaine off guard for the slightest moment, before he decided to take advantage of what was so painfully obvious. "Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt waited a moment, and inclined his head when he didn't get an answer.

Blaine answered by placing his hand on the back of Kurt's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Though, it wasn't the rough kind someone would expect of someone like him. It was sweet, gentle, and everything Kurt wanted in a first kiss. When they broke apart, Kurt slowly opened his eyes to see Blaine smiling gently, "That was your first wasn't it?"

Kurt nodded, blushing.

"Yeah, I could tell."

What's that supposed to mean?!" Blaine just smiled wider and pushed himself off the ground. "Hey!"

"Here." Blaine handed him a piece of paper he had begun to scribble on. "Have a nice night Kurt my man." Blaine walked away, leaving Kurt as puzzled as ever, with the phone number to his future clutched in his grasp.


End file.
